


heartbreak club

by wingsaloof



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Extra Game, Ficlet, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, i have no idea why the title is this, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kurokocchi loves Kagamicchi. Kagamicchi loves Kurokocchi. There's no space for me between them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbreak club

This was being quite the different week in his life. Normally, he would do the same thing everyday: wake up at dawn, drink a cup of coffee, then go for a walk. Taking a shower after returning, he would take the train for school, a bottle of green juice and earphones being his companions. Classes passed by in a blur and afternoon was the best part of his day, club activities. Joining his teammates, he would play basketball until night started and going home was necessary, or until when his manager called for a urgent meeting. This when he didn't had to skip training and go to work. Exhausted, falling over the bed during those unholy hours past midnight when he finally could rest felt like laying down in a cloud.

But since the last few days, after school was over, training was different. He would gather up with his friends at Seirin's coach's gym, where the excercises were much more intense, but everything was much more fun, at least while they were playing. Like this, he could kind of forget his feelings.

Since he was in a rush all the time, he had to eat while everyone else was arriving. Sitting in the bleachers, his lunch box bought in the convenience store was cold, but edible. Watching his provisory teammates was kind of a pasttime to distract himself from the food's temperature. It was quite lonely.

Kise Ryouta, the popular rising star model, was feeling isolated.

It may sound weird for an outsider, but he knew the exact reason for that, and it was entering the gym right now.

Two boys, one with light blue hair and the other one, a tall redhead, were talking to each other, a smile on the shorter one's face. Their hands were discretely interlaced, a light touch between the couple. Forcing out a laugh, he greeted "good afternoon!" before returning to his lunch. He thanked his acting skills. It was hard to do that everytime he saw the both of them.

When Kise first found out about their relationship, he felt a lot of things at the same time. Envy, sadness, anger, a turmoil of feelings taking over his senses all at once. Why Kagamicchi? He was in love with Kurokocchi since before the two of them met. Why not him? When Kurokocchi rejected him so many times, it was because he already loved someone else?

And he failed to notice that?

Was it because he was blinded by his feelings?

Since then, the blond wonders how many hours of sleep he lost chanting the same sentence.

"Kurokocchi loves Kagamicchi. Kagamicchi loves Kurokocchi. There's no space for me between them."

And repeat.

Although it didn't matter how many times he did it, that wouldn't enter his mind. As Kagami greeted back, he forced another smile and swallowed another mouthful of broccoli.

"How do you manage to look so happy despite all of this?" He hadn't noticed the boy sitting by his side. Aomine, a guy who arguably could be called his best friend, in lack of a better term, was basically a jerk with a heart of gold. He had been Kise's inspiration to start playing basketball, and the model owned a lot to him. Ryouta liked to talk to him once in a while and Daiki could be funny when he wanted to, but the serious expression he had right now was new to him.

"I have to look like this." His fake smile widened. "I'm everyone's favorite model and basketball player, Kise Ryouta!" Yes, that was his public image. A extremely popular model, a creature that inspired dreams and made people's lifes shine a bit more everyday. With an existence like that, he was fated to always be wearing a smile, even during hard times. "Besides, being sad won't give him to me." Every word that he said came out of his mouth with more difficulty than the previous one. His tongue was twisting and his throat was suffocating, his eyes and face were feeling slightly burn. "Also, he looks so happy with Kagamicchi..."

As he finished the last sentence, he felt a couple fillets of tears stream down his cheeks.

"Huh...?" He passed the back of his hands under his eyes, trying to dry them up. Letting out a nervous laughter, he lowered his head.

Meanwhile, his friend was lost in thoughts.

'There's no way I can forgive them... If I were the one you loved, you wouldn't be crying...'


End file.
